Teach Me, Miss Aelita!
by Misa-chi
Summary: The school's infamous player sees a new girl at school. He decides to make her his new "target". But what happens when she makes it her responsibility to teach him how to date girls properly? Meanwhile, her painful past is slowly revealed OxA , some UxY .
1. Who Is This Girl?

**This is going to be a story with chapters. (Not a oneshot!)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Code Lyoko, this goes for the people (Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and whoever may be introduced in this story) and the settings (such as Kadic).**

He was your typical Casanova, the average player, his flirtatious personality made girls swoon for (over?) him. He dated every girl in Kadic, everyone except Yumi Ishiyama of course, they were friends since pre-school and he wouldn't dare ruin their friendship. He had gone to pre-school with her, along with Ulrich Stern, and Jeremie Belpois.

Whenever he would see a new 'target', he will do everything to get her under his control. He won't stop till he gets what he want. He could care less about feelings and all of that.

_He_ is Odd Della Robbia.

Odd swung open the doors to the lunchroom, immediately being greeted by a group of girls.  
"Hi Odd~" "Hey Odd.." they would say. This was part of Odd's daily routine.

"Hello ladies." He winked as he walked past to get into the lunch line.

As he got his food, he sat at a table with his life-long friends Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie. "Hey guys." he said. As he sat down he began to play with his food.

"What's up Odd?" Ulrich asked. Odd leaned back on his chair. "The usual, it's just getting boring."

Jeremie smirked as he was typing on his laptop. "Need new 'selection'?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Exactly!" Odd exclaimed. "Every girl in Kadic, every single one of them. I'm tired of it!" "There's just nothing new about it."

He gave a devious smile. "I need some... _variety..._" He paused before taking a bite of his food.

He looked as if he was thinking deeply. Just then he noticed principal (headmaster?) Delmas walk in the lunchroom door.

"Well, well, what's this? It's unusual to see Principal Delmas come in here." Yumi said. Right after him another person came in the door.

It was a girl, in pink! Her hair was pink, her clothes were pink, you'd think her eyes were pink too, but come on that doesn't exist.

She was talking to Delmas. "I think she's new here." Jeremie said taking one glance at her then going right back to his laptop.

"Obviously, I've never seen anyone with pink hair before." Yumi replied.

Ulrich turned to Odd, who was staring at the new girl. "You're not going to... you are..." Ulrich said in a low tone. Odd looked back at Ulrich with a mischievous smile. "That's just the kind of variety I needed..." he said.

"Odd, give her some space she just got here!" Yumi exclaimed. "Oh come on Yumes, you know me better than that..." "Unfortunately..." she sighed.

As soon as Delmas left, the girl got in line to get some food, that is when Odd began to stand up. "Ulrich, you can have the rest of my food." He said, not turning back to his friends. The girl stood still with her tray of food, looking for a table to sit at. She decided to sit at an empty one for she knew trying to sit with other people on the first day of school would be futile.

"Hi there..." Odd said slyly coming up to her.  
"Uh, hi." she said in a nonchalant tone.

"What's your name?" he asked with a smile. Usually that smile would make girls melt inside, but apparently it had no effect on this one.

"Aelita... Aelita Stones."

"Aelita, hm..? _Pleasure_ to meet you... my name's Odd Della Robbia." saying this he used a certain tone... a certain tone he used when flirting.

"Nice to meet you too." she said paying no attention that he took the seat in front of her.

"So..." he propped his face (head?..) on his hands. "You new here?"

"Actually yes... doesn't it seem obvious to you?" She didn't even look him in the eye, she just continued to eat her food. "Where else have you seen a pink haired person?"

"Err…"

"Exactly."

_Damn, what's wrong with this girl?_ Odd thought to himself.

"Well, uh..." Odd started. "Since you're new here... I can show you around or something."

"No I'm fine, principal Delmas already showed me everything. I can manage."

Odd never had this much trouble with one girl…

"Do you like it here at Kadic so far, Aelita?"  
Aelita glared at him. "Not at the moment." There was silence for a few seconds and Aelita was still glaring at Odd. But then her glare melted and she began to smile. "Kidding."

* * *

"How do you think he's holding up?" Yumi asked Ulrich.

"Heh... looks like he's having a bit of trouble." Ulrich replied with a grin.

"What? Odd having trouble when it comes to a **girl**?" Jeremie asked. "That's impossible, he usually sweeps them off their feet, like love-at-first-sight kind of thing."

"Love? I don't think that word is in Odd's dictionary."

"You're right, just lust."

They all started to stare at Aelita and Odd. It seemed to be awfully quiet, Odd wasn't saying a thing.

* * *

"Odd, oh Odd!" One of the girls came up to him and Aelita. "You promised me we'd go do something today... wait," She eyed Aelita. "Whoooo... is this?!"

"My name is Aelita, is there a problem?" Aelita replied with a blank face.

"Yes! In fact there is! Why are you hanging out with Odd?" She demanded an answer.

"Cool it Sissi, she's new here... I'm just offering to show her around." Odd said.

"Hmm..." Sissi was not convinced. "You better watch yourself Aelita." And with that, Sissi walked away.

Just then, the bell rang and everyone got up to go to their classes.

"Well, looks like it's time for my first class." Aelita said looking at Odd.

"Where're you going?"

"To... Ms. Hertz's, science... I think."

Odd began to grin. "Well, we have the same class then... why don't we go, _together_?" He asked in a devious tone.

Aelita didn't seem to notice so she agreed and they began to walk off.

**

* * *

  
**

"Ah.. Miss Stones so nice that you would join us today." Ms. Hertz greeted Aelita as she walked in the door. "Odd, sit down." She said sternly.

Odd snickered. "Nice to see you too Suzanne." He said with a sarcastic tone as he made his way to the table in the back.

"Class, this is our new student. Aelita Stones." Aelita gave a smile to the class, who were now greeting Aelita with various hello's and hey's. "Aelita, since you arrived late along with Odd, I think it's fitting that you sit next to him as well." Aelita turned to look at Odd who was waving in the back. She hesitated in sitting there… "Is there a problem Aelita?" Ms. Hertz asked. "Oh, oh no, not at all." Aelita moved silently to the back of the room and took the seat next to Odd, who was staring at her with a smirk.

As soon as Ms. Hertz began to write on the chalkboard. Odd peeked at Aelita through the corner of his eye, she was carefully taking down notes. Then he took his seat and scooted a little bit closer to her. Aelita stopped her pen for a second, her eye looked to the side to see Odd looking at her, but she didn't look up and began to write notes again. Odd ripped out a small paper from his notebook and started to scribble something, then he passed the paper along to Aelita.

She took the note and noticed the messy handwriting.

_Hey Aelita… :)_

_Want to go on a date sometime?..._

_You won't regret it I promise. You'll have a lot of fun..._

_Your one and only~_

Aelita looked at the note with a horrified look.

_My one and only?...._

Aelita turned the piece of paper over and wrote on it as well. When she was finished she slid the paper to Odd.

_Hah, YES. I have her now…_ is what Odd thought. Inside he was giving himself a victory cheer.

He then looked at the paper and began to read.

_Dear Odd,_

_**No.**_

_Yours truly~_

… _Damn it._

Odd turned to Aelita with an angry look but she simply was smiling back at him. She then turned her attention back to Ms. Hertz and the chalkboard and started to write down notes again. Aelita stiffened when she felt something snake across her waist. ".. Odd… Let go of me." She whispered in a threatening tone. "Oh, come on! It's just one date…"

"No Odd, let go of me."

He whispered in her ear in a husky voice. "Not until you say yes."

The bell then rang causing everyone's attention to go to the door.

Aelita took this chance and quickly got her notebook and ran out the door, Odd got to his feet and began to chase after her. She was already at her locker when Odd caught up to her. "Ah… so this is your locker huh?"

Aelita began to take out her school schedule and read it. "Why do you ask?"

Odd grinned, "Oh… no reason~" "So come on, just one date."

"NO, Odd. I will not go out on a date with you." Aelita turned around to make an escape but Odd put out both of his arms and leaned against her locker (Like pushing? But not? Lol.)

, trapping Aelita and forcing her to face Odd. Their faces were only a few inches apart, and Aelita began to feel nervous.

"One date… is all im asking for…" he said staring at Aelita directly in the eyes. She finally regained her posture and she stared back at him. "Fine." Odd gave a smirk.

"But if you want to date me, you're going to have to date me right." Aelita said.

"Date you right?... What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going to teach you everyday, how it is to properly date a lady."

"Starting tomorrow." Aelita said. "Starting tomorrow you are to be in my dorm at lunchtime for every single day, until you get it right. Just then, I might agree to your little date."

Odd stared at her defiantly and agreed. "Sure… be like that… I'll go along with this."

"Well then." "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Aelita winked and ducked under his arms and began to walk off.

**(They have no more classes together I guess, hahaha.)**

**So yeah… that's the first chapter. It'll get more interesting along the way. (I hope 0:)**


	2. I Guess It's Decided

**Chapter 2 : I Guess It's Decided**

**(Oh yeah, uh. I don't know how the schedule goes for them (is there even an official one?) so I'm going to do it my way. :D)**

**This is just a short chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

_The next day..._

Odd is slouching on a wooden bench with his friends Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie.

"So how'd it go yesterday Odd?" Ulrich asked, while holding Yumi's hand. "Did you get your date planned?" He raised his eyebrow.

Odd took a sip of his soda and closed his eyes. "I guess you can say that."

"I **guess**?" Jeremie repeated as he took the spot next to Odd on the bench.

"Err... yeah." As Odd took the last sip of his soda, he crunched the plastic cup and threw it over his shoulder.

"I asked her out and she said something about 'teaching me how to date girls properly' and how I'm supposed to be in her dorm room everyday at lunch."

Odd cocked his eyebrow. "Now I guess you can say that's a good thing... being in her room and all." He grinned mischieviously. "But I think it's crap.' "Dating girls properly" He mocked. "I'll date girls the way **I** want, the way **I **like."

"Who knows? You might need some... help for the future?" Yumi says with uncertainty.

Jeremie nods his head. "Yeah, true love or something like that." Ulrich looks at Jeremie and sighs. "You really think Odd believes in that? He doesn't even believe in love!"

Odd stands up and points at Ulrich. "Hey, I never said anything like that." Ulrich smiles and folds his arms. "You know I'm right."

Odd scoffs and begins to walk away. "Whatever, it's almost time for Phys. Ed."

**

* * *

  
**

_Outside at the track..._

Everyone is stretching, getting ready to run around the track. Aelita finally comes walking in wearing not-so-vibrant lime green jogging pants and a light pink t-shirt with a small bunny silhouette on it. "Sorry I'm late."

Jim turned around to Aelita and gave a big smile "Ahh, Aelita Stones is it? The name's Jim, and you actually just made it in time" He said looking at his watch. Jim then took his whistle and blew it so everyone could gather round.

"Go ahead and stretch Aelita, let's see just how good you are." Jim looked around the mass of students. "Della Robbia you're up with Miss Stones over here."

_Oh great..._ Odd groaned. He walked over to Aelita who was intent on stretching, and didn't even notice him. "Hm."

Aelita looked over her shoulder and whipped around. "I hope you didn't forget, lunchtime."

"Not a chance." Odd replied and smirked. "But let me make you a deal." This peaked Aelita's interest and it made her wonder.

"Go on..." she urged.

"If I win... we get to skip this lesson stuff and get right to the date." Upon hearing this Aelita stared at him like she wanted to kill him. "But if I lose... which is not going to happen, I have to go to every single one of your 'classes', no skipping, no whatever."

"Every single one?" Aelita folded her arms and tilted her head a bit.

"Mhm..." He replied in a slow manner.

The other students began to take their seats on the benches and turned their attention to Odd and Aelita.

"This should be surprising." Yumi murmured. Ulrich and Jeremie slowly nodded, not averting their eyes from the two.

"Alright Stones, Della Robbia, get into position." Jim said, blowing into his whistle. They both made their way to the track and got down into position.

"_You're going to lose..._"Odd whispered. Aelita chuckled and whispered back. "_Not a chance..._"

Jim took out his timer from his pocket and raised his hand. "One lap, ready and..."

"Go!" He pressed the button and the time began to tick, and the two dashed away.

Odd ran as fast as he could, knowing what was on stake. There was no doubt that he was faster than Aelita, and was ahead.

Aelita kept her focus steady and began to breathe heavily.

Sweat was rolling down Odd's face.  
He looked back to see Aelita behind.  
_I can lose her if I can just go a little bit faster..._ Odd forced his legs to go a little faster and soon enough he was losing Aelita.  
Aelita just kept her head high and continued to run, with only a few beads of sweat forming on her forehead.  
They were about halfway around the track when Aelita began to pick up some speed.  
She was running a bit faster, but not fast enough to catch up.  
Odd looked back again and laughed. "You think you're going to win at that rate?"

They were at the last turn when Odd could not take it any longer. His leg muscles were all tensed up and he couldn't go any faster.

He was becoming slower, and slower. "What? No. No. Impossible!"

He tried to go faster, but that just made things worst, and he almost stumbled to the ground.

Aelita saw this and decided this was her chance. Aelita picked up the pace and ran as fast as her feet could take her.

She gradually caught up to Odd, and when she did she smiled at him, and then she ran past him.

Aelita had won the race.

She turned back to Odd who had his hands on his knees and was panting heavily. She walked towards him and lifted his head up with her finger. (You know what I mean, I don't know how to describe that.)

"Now... you **are **to be in my room at lunch. No exceptions. You got that?"

**

* * *

**

**Again this is just a shortie.**

**Next chapter will be way... way.. better.**


	3. Types? , Hello There

**Chapter 3 : Types?/Hello There**

**Lol, I have my first review! :D That sure made my day, made me want to update. hahaha.**

**So here it is.. chapter 3.  
**

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Later that day..._

Odd walked through the cafeteria doors. "Hello Odd~" Came the girls' usual greeting. "Why hello, my beautiful ladies." He greeted like always. The girls began to giggle and walk off to their normal tables to go and eat. He went up to the line and got his food and hurried to his seat with the gang.  
"Odd, aren't you supposed to be taking some classes right now?" Yumi joked. He smirked and engulfed a whole meatball. "I'm shoore she wudnt mind eef ah ate fo just a couple minutsh." He said while gobbling it up, the others just stared at him incredulously.

"You sure about that?" Ulrich said looking out the window.

Outside was Aelita walking-- more like stomping furiously. She was pacing back and forth before she looked to the cafeteria.

"Oh, great..." Odd quickly swallowed his food and looked back at his friends. "What should I do?!" He looked around madly for someone or something to hide behind. "Gotta hide gotta hide gotta hide." "Well, do it fast." Jeremie said, though he wanted to see what was going to happen when Aelita would walk through the doors.

Just then, Odd suddenly ducked down and hid under their table, he got into a tight ball so none of his body parts would stick out of the table too much. "Genius, Odd, pure genius." Yumi said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Shhh! Not so loud..." Odd said loud enough so that his friends above could hear.

Aelita came in the door and searched the area with her eyes.  
_Not anyone with purple clothes... No one with purple blotched hair... No one making out with a girl...  
_

She then recognized some people that she remembered Odd talking to.

Aelita made her way to Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie with a smile. "Umm... you three are Odd's friends right?"

Yumi looked at Ulrich and then at Jeremie who she could barely see at the corner of her eye "Yes that's right." She smiled and gave a kick to Odd who gave a muffled yelp. "and you're... Aelita, right?" Aelita nodded. "Well uh... he should be here any minute so... why don't you take a seat?" Yumi motioned towards the seat that Odd was previously in. Aelita reluctantly agreed and began to make her way towards the chair when Ulrich mouthed the words 'what are you doing?'. Yumi simply smiled and replied 'having fun.'

Odd's eyes grew large as he saw two pink shoes right in front of him. Aelita eyed the tray of food in front of her. "Who would leave food like this? It's perfectly untouched." There were still plenty of meatballs left, after all... Odd had only eaten one. "Uhh... it's for... me!" Ulrich gave a nervous grin. "But uh.. I'm getting pretty full so you can have it if you want..." "Er... sure, I'm getting hungry anyways." Aelita accepted the.. somewhat awkward offer and took the fork. Odd grimaced and quietly mumbled "_There goes my lunch..._".

When Aelita finished she put down the fork and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Thank you for the food.. uh.." She looked up to the ceiling to remember their names; but nothing came to mind. "Oh that's right, we never introduced ourselves." "My name is Yumi Ishiyama." Yumi pointed to Ulrich, "He's Ulrich Stern." and then she pointed at Jeremie "and Mr. Quiet over there is Jeremie Belpois." Aelita chuckled at the expression Jeremie made when called "Mr. Quiet" and waved to all of them. "We've been Odd's friends since pre-school." Aelita nodded and looked down at her watch and sighed. "Where could Odd be by now?" As she was looking down she noticed her shoelace was untied. "Hang on a second."

She bent down to tie her shoelaces and instantly Odd began to shake. Aelita's eyebrow raised as she noticed some.. vibrating shoes? Yellow... moving... shoes.

Her eyes went wide.

...

**"**ODD!**"** she yelled.  
"Uh... hi?" He chuckled nervously.

She immediately grabbed out and dragged him out of the lunchroom and towards the girls' dorms.

**

* * *

  
**

As they reached her room she glared at him and opened the door.

"Get in." she demanded. Following him into the room she turned around, sighed, and locked the door.  
_Remember Aelita, this is for a good cause, a lost cause maybe, but a good one nevertheless._

She turned her face into a calm expression and smiled at him.

He sat on her bed and looked around the room. Yellow walls, a computer and desk of course, a full-body mirror, bookshelf, radio, and light pink curtains around the window.

Aelita walked to her desk and grabbed a notebook and pencil. "I suggest you take notes." she said tossing them at him.

"First lesson," Aelita grabbed her computer chair and sat on it "Types."

"I know this already!" Odd held up his index finger. "There's hideous, ugly, decent: also known as okay, hot, and sexy." He smirked, "I can tell you which category you fit under."

Aelita closed her eyes, "No thanks, Odd." She spun herself around in her chair and turned so that her back was facing Odd.

"As I was saying, there are girls who have certain types of guys they like."

"Some like the quiet, reserved, and shy types." "Others like the wild and bad-boy types."

"There are some types such as the clingy guys as well, now most girls don't really like them for every girl needs some space."

"If you're not a certain girl's type, then she would mostly likely do two of three things. 1. Not even talk to you. 2. Avoid you. 3. Reject you."

"I guess every girl in Kadic has the same type then..." Odd quietly said to himself.

"You can't force yourself on a girl who thinks you're not their type." Aelita said sternly.

"F-force... yourself?" Odd stammered. "Don't even say it" Aelita sighed. "Hey have you even written anything on that notebook?" She asked while staring at Odd.

"Of course I have!"

Aelita walked over to him only to see the word "TYPES" underlined. She glared at him and sat back down.

"Now... if you try to force that girl to like you or date you, she'll most likely give you a slap, or pity, or anything else negative that we girls dare do."

"Like a kick where it hurts..." Odd grumbled.

"Exactly, but if the case is that you happen to be that girl's type, she'll most likely talk to you after you make your move on her."

"She'll be interested in knowing more about you, so then you have to play the right moves."  
"...but that's another lesson." she smiled, then looked at her watch. "The bell's about to ring, we should get to class... it's time for math."

She made her way to the door but was stopped by Odd when he called her. "Hey wait Aelita!..."

He gave a devious smile. "Well uh, what's your type?" Aelita opened the door and looked back at him.  
"Spontaneous and exciting." she replied and walked out the door, leaving Odd dumbfounded.


	4. Play It Right , Seriously?

**Chapter 4 : Play It Right/Seriously?  
**

**Okay so there is a line break in here and the previous chapter, meaning that there will be another part/scene. There are also two names in the chapter name, separated by a comma. For it to make sense the first part will be the lesson that Odd will be learning, and the second part is whatever the first half before the line break in the story talks about, xD Does that make sense? Hope it cleared some things up. WOOHOO second review. hahaha. Oh and sorry if my story/chapters seem kind of rushed to you..  
**

* * *

_The next day..._

"Uhh... Aelita why are you following me again?"

Aelita held her head up high with a smile of victory. "To make sure you don't wander off again, simple as that." The two had just come out of one of their classes, Odd was the first one out of the room but Aelita soon came after.

"You know, usually it's the guy who follows the girl." he said with a smile. Aelita squinted her eyes, "don't make it seem like I'm into you or anything." Aelita turned when they made it outside of the building but Odd just kept on walking.

"Where are you going?" Aelita asked confused. "To the lunchroom." He replied not looking back at her. She put her hands on her hips and took on an aggravated expression. "You do remember what time it is, right?" Odd turned around and looked straight at her, "Come on Aelita, just 5 minutes, you don't want me to starve when you're teaching me do you?" he pouted and did the infamous puppy eyes. Aelita, though unfazed, agreed and told Odd that she would be waiting for him, and told him not to be late. "Hey, can we do this every time? You know, I get to eat a little and then go?" Odd asked excitedly, maybe this whole thing wouldn't be so bad after all. She sighed, "You're pushing your luck here, but alright you get 5 minutes."

"Alriiight! Thanks babe." Odd quickly spun around and ran off. He could hear a shout from Aelita, "BABE?" Odd zipped through the door and into line leaving his fangirls with only a 'hey'. Disappointed, they walked off. Odd grabbed as much food as he could: pudding, jell-o, fruit salad, strawberry shortcake, and maybe a cookie or two. Though his favorite was steak and beans. He quickly, but carefully walked to where his friends where. As he put his tray on the table the three looked up at him, and his pile (exaggerating) of food.

"Gee Odd, what are you, going into hibernation?" Ulrich joked, staring at his steak. With no hesitation, Odd took a bite of his steak, and stuffed in some jello along with it. "Ew, gross, Odd! If you're going to eat at least be civilized about it." Yumi stared disgustingly at him. "Can't talk, Aelita, waiting." Odd gasped out the words as he swallowed and stuffed in more food. "Oh... I see how it is." Yumi smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Odd turned to Jeremie who was quietly working on a report on his laptop. "Hey there Einstein, what time is it?" He asked, putting in a mouthful of fruit in his mouth, some were dipped in his chocolate pudding. "Uhh... let's see... 12:03." Odd's eyes grew large for a second but then he instantly looked back down and intensely focused on his food.

Strawberry shortcake with beans, pudding on top of jell-o, steak with cookies, he didn't care, they tasted all the same to him anyways. Odd felt as if he could hear a clock inside his head, tick-tock, _I hope I finish this in time_, tick-tock, _almost 12:05_, tick-tock. The time slowly wound down and Odd was down to his last bite.

As he was going to engulf it, hands slammed on his side of the table, startling him.

"Odd, time's up." Aelita grinned and looked over at Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie. "Hello." she greeted them cheerfully. "Sorry, but I've got to take Odd away." She looked back at Odd who was slowly inching the steak closer to his mouth. She placed her hand on top of his and slowly lowered the fork, "Come on, we've got a schedule." Odd groaned, and got up from his seat and walked out the door with Aelita.

**

* * *

  
**

"Second Lesson; Moves." Aelita sat next to Odd to make sure he would at least put some effort into taking notes. "What's up Aelita? Going to demonstrate for me?" He smirked. "You wish." she said. "Maybe I do." he replied. Aelita just rolled her eyes and continued on with the lesson.

"As I was saying yesterday, if you are a girl's type, you'd have to know how to play your cards right."  
"Now for example.... you're at... a bar." Odd took his pencil and wrote down _The Bar_ on his notebook as he tried to write neat and stay inside the college-ruled lines. "Yes, the bar, though cliche as it may be, offer a girl at the bar a drink." "Some girls think that's really nice or cute for your effort to try to get their attention."

_Kay... the Bar._ Odd thought to himself. _1. Buy her a drink_

Aelita took off her shoes and sat on the bed Indian-style, criss-cross applesauce, or whatever way you call it. "Now some girls will tell you to get original, so then you'd have to try and take it from a different approach, such as... go straightforward and talk to her or if at a club; wait `till she's out dancing."

_Okay... so if that doesn't work.. _On the line below that Odd began to write_ Okay, alterna...._ "Hey Aelita how do you spell alternatively?"

Aelita leaned forward to look at the notebook, she simply smiled. "Ah, so you are taking notes hm? It's A-L-T-E-R-N-A-T-I-V-E-L-Y."

"Anyways, same thing goes for chivalrous styles. You know that saying 'chivalry is dead'?" Odd looked at her and nodded. "Well it's not." she said sternly. "You should always open the car door for the girl, let her go first, tuck her chair in and what-not, a lot of girls find gentlemen more attractive than slobs." She glared at Odd as if referring to him.

"Hey, what are you looking at me for?" He whined. Aelita cleared her throat and ignored the question. "Fine fine... I get it..." Odd muttered and went back to taking notes. In underline he wrote, _Chivalry is NOT dead_.

"Now, say she agreed to your first date and you're at... whatever you decided to go to, and you're talking about each other and getting to know each other." "Don't go on and on about whatever comes into mind, what's important is you talk about yourself and you ask her about herself." Aelita paused and sat up. "Now this is an important thing to know, don't keep going on about yourself either, leave the girl a chance to speak."

Odd put his pencil to his mouth then began to write again. _Okay... __First Date__ : Talk about you, don't rave, let her talk about herself.  
Hang on a second, first date? Come to think about it I never actually had an official one myself.  
_

"If you talk about yourself too much you might start to bore the girl, and everyone knows the first date is the make-or-break moment." "You can tell the girl is starting to get bored by reading her body language."

"... but that's another lesson." Aelita winked and chuckled.

As soon as Odd finished writing down all his notes from 'lecture', Odd looked at her in awe. "Hey what's wrong?" Aelita asked curious at what was so interesting about her. "How come you know so much about these kinds of things Aelita?" Aelita looked up at the ceiling with a dull blank expression. "I don't know really, I don't have experience with guys either." "What?! You've NEVER been in a relationship?" Odd exclaimed. "Nope, none at all, but I wonder what your definition of relationship is." She joked, Aelita got off the bed and put her shoes back on. "What are you going to do for the weekend?" she asked.

"Ehh. I don't know really..." he stopped for a moment. "Why.. do you want to go on our date earlier?" He asked in a mischievous tone. Aelita smirked, "No, thank you." "I was just asking, I'm thinking of going to the swimming pool tomorrow."  
"Oh... reallly?" Odd's face lit up. Aelita stared at him puzzled for a second, "Yes... why?" Odd got up from the bed and walked past Aelita towards the door. "Oh, no reason, now hurry up or we'll be late for music!"


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I'm currently at a standstill... I have a basic idea of what I want to do for the next chapter, but I'm trying to think of more details so that it can flow more evenly for the storyline. Thank you for those who have reviewed/commented and are following this story3 Thank you dearly.. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.


	6. And Then The Wind Blew

**Chapter 5 : And Then The Wind Blew**

**Hey guys! I'm back… I had a sudden strike of inspiration and I have found a little plot twist to put into this story… Mmhmm.. there are some little hints in here though. I wonder if you can figure them out? And no it's not THAT cliché! xD I'm really sorry for not going on so much, T_T though I'm not sure if I'm happy the way I wrote this chapter. So. Yes, xD Hope you like it at least.

* * *

**

_The next day…_

Odd rolled around in his sleep and groaned. He rubbed his eyes to erase all blurriness and haziness away, and looked at the clock. 11:42 AM. Odd snorted and looked over to Ulrich's bed, except that he wasn't there.

"What? Ulrich doesn't wake up this early…" Odd muttered. He looked down to his feet to see Kiwi happily, and peacefully sleeping. Odd got up carefully as not to wake it up, and went to his dresser, which happened to be under his bed. He dug out several clothes, some he had probably only worn once or twice, and some he had even forgotten he had.

"Where is it…" Odd grunted while swarming through piles of clothes. He sighed, and got up to his real dresser, which he had never used except for the first day of school.

"There it is.." he pulled out a pair of swimming trunks and examined it. "I could've sworn I've worn this before… whatever." He shrugged it off and threw it on his bed, walking off to the boy's bathroom.

**

* * *

  
**

Odd walked along the entrance to the swimming pool, with a towel in hand. He smirked as he went walking inside.

"Ulrich? What are you doing here?" Odd asked, surprised.

"Odd. I think I could be asking you the same thing." Ulrich replied in a somewhat irritated tone. "I'm uh… here with Y-Yumi." Ulrich stuttered, turning a bit pink in the cheeks.

Odd raised an eyebrow. "Here, at the pool, with Yumi?" Odd asked, raising his pitch at the very end.

"No… nothing like that!"

Just then Yumi made her way to the diving board and closed her eyes, she positioned herself and took a dive.

"You sure about that?" Odd smirked. Ulrich turned around to look at Yumi, but stopped himself midway to turn back to Odd. "Listen up Odd, I don't know what you're thinking about… but I can assure you it's nothing like that!" Ulrich raised his voice.

"Odd? What're you doing here?" Yumi walked towards them slowly, wiping her hair with a towel. She was gleaming and sparkling from the sun's rays reflecting off her.

Ulrich tried to keep a straight face but looked down instead. "Oh, nothing…" Odd smiled.

"Hey uh.. have you two seen Aelita anywhere?" Odd asked in a suspicious tone.

"Aelita? Nope, haven't seen her at all." Yumi replied, not noticing Ulrich who was trying hard to ignore her.

"Oh… really?" Odd trailed off deep into thought, while Ulrich turned swiftly to glare at Odd.

"Oh nooo… it's nothing like that…" Odd mocked. "Uhh, well. I'll be going off now."

He walked towards the door but turned around to Ulrich. "Play your cards right." He said to him, and exited.

Odd sat down at a nearby bench and looked puzzled. "She said she was going to be here…"

He took his cell phone and dialed her number, only of course, to have no one answer.

He sighed, "Typical…" Odd got up glumly and went back to his dorm room to change back into his regular clothes.

**

* * *

  
**

"Thank you!" Aelita beamed towards the lady. She picked up her bags and waited for the elevator to come up.

_This day has been great… but there's definitely something that's going to ruin this day, I know it._

Aelita sighed at the thought. "Always be optimistic." She thought as she walked in the elevator.

Aelita took the weekend to catch up on her shopping, she didn't have that many clothes when she came into Kadic. After pressing the button for the first floor, she leaned back against the metal wall of the elevator and checked her cell phone.

1 Missed call  
Call back?

Yes No

Aelita looked at the cell phone with a dull expression and ignored it. She sighed and then the elevator opened with a ding. Aelita stepped out carrying tons of bags from various stores. She put on her sunglasses and looked for a place to eat.

"Jeez, I really need someone to carry these for me…" Aelita huffed, getting tired from all the weight the clothes were bringing down on her. Walking inside a small café, Aelita ordered a fruity smoothie and a pastry and sat down on a small table outside of the café. She placed her bags under the table, next to her feet, so that no one would go and take her things, it was her money after all.

Aelita slumped down and put her hands to her face. "What is there to do…" she said quietly, taking a sip of her smoothie. Her phone vibrated once more, but she just ignored it and continued eating.

**

* * *

  
**

"Why isn't she answering?" Odd muttered, putting his cell phone back into his pocket.  
"This whole thing is useless."

"Teaching me lessons about dating… love… and all that…" He whispered, though to no one in particular.

"She's just a regular girl, I know her kind."

"I know all of them…"  
"They're all the same." Odd's hand turned into a tight fist, but once he realized it he immediately dropped it.

_There's nothing about her that I haven't already dealt with. _Odd thought as he saw Sissi and her bunch of girls walking past him, smiling and staring at him.

That's when he noticed it, he looked all around, every girl he'd ever been with, smirking and shooting winks at him. He stared back at them, no wink in reply.

And that's when the wind blew.

**

* * *

  
**

Aelita was about to fall fast asleep, right then and there at that small table. There was nothing to do, she couldn't go back to school now, not now. How would she be able to go anywhere with those – what seemed to be like 100 pound – bags that she had to carry? But she knew she had to stay there and wait.

She knew it would happen, she knew it was going to happen, but was she really expecting anything from it?

That's when she heard it.

"Aelita!" A voice called out from behind her.

"Aelita! That's you—right?"

Aelita did not turn around, but she knew. The voice came from a male for sure, but it wasn't just any ordinary male, the one who had been searching for her at the swimming pool, the one who had been calling her, the one who decided that they'd – on their own two feet and free will – go and look for her.

"Odd…" Aelita said, still slouching down, lying her head down on her two arms which were resting on the table. "How did you know I was here?"

Odd stopped running and stood next to her, not paying attention to the pedestrians passing by.

"Who else would have pink hair?" He said exasperated, but smiling.

Aelita chuckled, "So, do you want to have a lesson today as well? Don't try so hard for me now, Odd. Even someone _as desired_ as me has to rest sometimes." She joked.

Odd took the empty seat in front of her, and stared intently at her. Her eyes were closed, but also shielded by her large sunglasses. She looked so peaceful, if she never said anything he would have assumed she was sleeping. And who knows what he could've done to her?

"So… you weren't at the swimming pool today." Odd brought that to her attention. "What's up with that?"

Aelita grinned. "Why does it matter to you? I never said I'd be going with you." "Or did you just want to try your luck with me in a swimsuit?"

"Well I-I…" Odd started, but was cut off by Aelita.

"Odd, I knew you'd go after me… what's the point."

"Plus, exposure to that much skin is only legal after you're dating." Aelita smirked.

"That's what you think…" Odd smiled devilishly.

Aelita opened one of her eyes and raised her eyebrow. "It's what I know."

Odd chuckled and leaned back in his seat, when one of his feet kicked one of the shopping bags.

"Huh? Oh… I see, so this is what you've been doing the whole time." He smirked.

"You'd rather go shopping than spend some _special_ time with me?"

"Mmm…" Aelita replied, though Odd wasn't sure if that was a yes or no.

"Now that you've brought it to my attention…"

"Pop quiz." Aelita suddenly said and sat up straight. She took off her sunglasses and stood up straight. "I've seen you taking notes during my lessons, I would like you to show mastery of chivalry." Odd was amazed at what a mood swing Aelita just had right now, he was about to open his mouth to object when Aelita cut him off.

"Time is ticking." Aelita said, and cleared her throat.

Odd simply sighed, "Yes..." and picked up the bags, one by one.

"Oh, shit!"

"These things are freaking heavy…" Odd struggled to lift them up.

Aelita eyed him, amused. "Are you complaining?"

"N-no… Aelita." Odd's eye twitched as he had to keep his temper down.

Aelita raised her head and put her hands behind her back, and turned on her heel. "Well then, shall we be off? To Kadic!"

Odd followed her slowly, trying to keep up with her pace, which was rather fast.

They crossed streets, with people looking at them amused, perhaps recalling the days they were like that?

"Sheesh.. how embarrassing…" Odd muttered quietly to himself. "What am I even doing this all for?" Odd asked himself, though he didn't know the answer himself.

When they finally made it to Kadic, Odd had to open doors, walk up stairs, receive stares from various students, and he had to make sure never to walk in front of Aelita.  
"Ladies first." Aelita would say. "Thank you." She would say if he opened a door for her. "Don't strain yourself now!" She would yell out to him while he was climbing up the dreadful stairs.

They had made it to Aelita's dorm and Odd dropped the bags and fell down on her bed.

"Are you serious…" He gasped. "So tired…"

Aelita went through the bags, putting her clothes into her dresser. "You pass."

"Mmph.. pass what…" Odd said, though muffled because his head was dug in deep in Aelita's bed sheet.

"You showed mastery of chivalry, though there weren't many scenarios for you to show it… maybe next time."

"Next time?" Odd rolled onto his back. "Ugh… god…" he groaned while staring at the ceiling. "But that's what you wanted, to spend time with me, right?" Aelita said, continuing to pile clothes neatly in her dresser.

Odd didn't answer, but Aelita didn't notice. "Well, tomorrow then, we'll go somewhere."

Odd got up, "Whatever, I'm going to sleep." He started to walk towards the door when he heard Aelita.

"Thank you for today Odd." Aelita said.

"Whatever..." he muttered, then he shut the door as he walked away.

Aelita shut the dresser doors and gave a small smile to herself.


	7. Suspicion

**Chapter 6 : Suspicion**

**Crazy Computer's Vendetta : Hee hee, are you sure about that? :D… xD Thanks for reviewing.  
DelaneyRose : Aha, thanks for reviewing 3 Makes me feel better. xD  
**

**Ooookay! So in this chapter are a few more hints. But after this I'll be going back to the regular routine and the twist won't come until later on. :] Oh and Aelita's outfit is somewhat my style. LOL I don't wear skirts often though.**

**

* * *

  
**

_The next day…_

Aelita stepped into the girl's bathroom to do the daily routine. Take a shower, brush her teeth… you know those kinds of things. She threw her towel over the shower door and turned the water on to hot.

_So, what shall we do today?_ Aelita thought as she scrubbed her hair with shampoo.

_Should we take a walk somewhere? Yeah, right. What would we talk about then? _

_Should we go to an amusement park? That would be totally unexpected, and he's not the kind to go for them anyways._

_Should we go to the ... ridiculous idea. _Aelita sighed. She let her hair soak in the shampoo and leaned against the cold, shower wall.

_What is there to do? _Aelita thought for a second, staring at the droplets of water coming down on her feet.

_After today, I'll have to start lessons again. I doubt he's even trying though. _She walked under the water and rinsed her hair off, and then massaged in the conditioner.

_Perhaps I can just start teaching him today? But I already said we'd be going somewhere…_ She struggled to find something to do today. In a few hours he would be awake, but Aelita was an early riser, plenty of time to think of something. She rinsed her hair off of any excess conditioner and cleaned her body.

Then she heard the sound of footsteps.

Aelita turned off the water and wrapped the towel around herself. As she stepped out she was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey there Aelita." It said.

"Oh, hello Yumi." Aelita smiled. "You wake up early as well?"

"Not really, I just couldn't get that much sleep last night…" Yumi frowned. "I guess I'll be falling asleep in class again today."

Aelita chuckled along with Yumi, but Aelita was surprised that Yumi was still talking to her. It was kind of awkward for Aelita was still holding her towel in place.

"So, I heard from a little someone that you went somewhere with Odd yesterday?" Yumi asked with a blank expression.

"Ahh, well kind of, I didn't go with him, he ended up finding me." Aelita replied.  
"I see."

"I'm supposed to be going somewhere with him today as well…" Aelita said, trailing off at the end.

"Hey, why don't you come along too, Yumi?" Aelita asked, tilting her head a bit.

Yumi was taken aback. "Me? Oh, no thanks, I don't want to ruin anything—"

"Oh no, no, no, we're not dating, of course not." Aelita immediately cut her off.

"I simply showed him to be a bit more… gentleman-like?" Aelita showed an innocent smile.

Yumi giggled at the thought of a nice, polite, caring Odd. "I guess Odd really needs to be more gentleman-ish."

Aelita smiled but went back on topic for she was desperately trying to find a way to do anything.

"Yes, anyways, you should come, along with Ulrich." Aelita grinned.

Yumi cocked her eyebrow. "Alright… alright, I'll go, good think Ulrich wakes up earlier than Odd, I'll send him a text before he wakes up."

"Meet up near the lunchroom at 12:30?" Aelita asked, though it wasn't a question.  
"Sure thing." Yumi replied with a smile.

They both nodded heads and went off. Aelita quickly shuffled over to her room and dried her hair off. Her clothes were already laid down on her bed neatly. The entire outfit was made up of clothes that she had bought yesterday (the ones she had made Odd carry all the way back to Kadic). They still had the tags on them, so Aelita went over to her desk and took a pair of scissors and carefully snipped them off.

The outfit was made up of a plain light-pink t-shirt, a yellow button-up sweater, a black and white ruffled skirt, black knee-highs, and her shoes were pink Converse. She also had a pink flower hair-clip that she planned on wearing, along with two grey bangles she had bought the other day. She also had a small black purse that she'd bought as well.

Her appearance was complete, and it didn't look that bad either. Aelita smiled as she clipped in her pink hair-clip. Aelita stood in front of her mirror and examined herself. When she was happy with the way she looked she sat down on her bed.

"So.. what really are we going to do today."

"What group activities do people do together?" Aelita asked herself, staring at her feet with her lips pursed.

"We're not really… friends." Aelita said in a sad tone. "So I think we'd be kind of awkward together."

"Well, that rules out fun and games doesn't it." Aelita groaned and fell down to her back, lying on her bed. She stayed quiet for a while when she yawned and got up to turn on her stereo.

"I suppose we can go out somewhere to eat?" Aelita shrugged her shoulders and mentally slapped herself for such a lame idea, she wanted to do something so that Odd could prove himself but she guessed that wasn't possible today.

**

* * *

**

"Ugh…" Ulrich rolled around in bed crazily. "Stop… stop snoring…" Ulrich said to Odd but of course, he didn't hear at all. He turned over and put his pillow over his head, though it was futile. His cell phone vibrated (he kept his cell phone under his pillow) and he picked it up with his free hand.

"Yumi?" Ulrich said out loud while looking at his cellphone.

_hey want to do something today?_

_great!_

_meet you outside the cafeteria at 12:30 :) _

_-Yumi_

"We're going somewhere again today?" Ulrich asked surprised, but he wasn't complaining.

He put the pillow back in its place and stood up, he stretched and yawned. "Well I guess I should go get ready then." He stared at Odd with a defiant look, but walked outside the room quietly.

**

* * *

**

With nothing to do, Aelita went straight to the steps of the lunchroom. She sat down and stretched her legs out, and then propped her head on her hands.

"At least today I'll be able to get to know his friends better."

"Oh… I forgot to invite Jeremie, but he's probably going to reject the offer and go back to work on his laptop." Aelita said to herself half amused. The only times she's seen Jeremie was when he was on his laptop anyways.

It was a good idea that Aelita wore her sweater today, it was awfully chilly. Aelita huddled up and put her knees to her chest. That was when Aelita's eyes grew wide. Her body began to shake and her voice began to tremble.

"Th-this…" Aelita was now shivering and shaking furiously and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Th- the w-w-wind, th-that day-y… n-no…" Aelita buried her face in her knees.

The wind silently rolled past her, and the clouds covered the sky. Aelita was familiar to this kind of weather, perhaps too familiar.

"Y-you mustn't th-think l-like that-t A-Aelita." Aelita whispered to herself.

"N-no…." Aelita tightened her grip around her knees and forced herself to stop shivering.

Aelita looked up at the sky with dull, expressionless eyes. "You must be optimistic, always be optimistic."

"Always… optimistic…"

**

* * *

**

A good amount of time passed and Aelita was still sitting there.

Yumi yawned and greeted Aelita with a friendly wave.

"Hey, Aelita!" Yumi grinned and walked towards her.

"Hello there Yumi." Aelita gave a gentle smile.

"I already told Ulrich to come, but who knows when Odd would be coming?" Yumi asked as she sat down beside Aelita on the steps.

"What are we doing today?" Yumi asked, a bit excitedly. "I don't know… maybe we could go eat somewhere?"

"Fine by me." Yumi replied.

Aelita turned her face to the right to look at Yumi, who was looking at the forest that was fenced off from the rest of the school.

"How are you and Ulrich?"

"How did you know that we..." Yumi asked Aelita with a confused face.

"I just know." Aelita said, she didn't smile or anything, but looked to the leaves of trees that were rustling in the wind. Yumi looked at Aelita feeling a bit bad for her, but she didn't know why, maybe her monotonous tone got to her.

Yumi's eyes locked on a leaf that was gently falling to the ground. "Mmm..." As the leaf touched the ground, it was once again swept away by the wind, and Yumi followed it like watching a fly zoom across a room. She dropped her gaze when the leaf flew by a familiar figure.

"Oh."

"Ulrich! Over here!" Yumi yelled out, motioning him towards her and Aelita. Aelita looked up and stared at Ulrich, but then put her head on her knees. She sighed as she paid no attention to Yumi and Ulrich's conversation.

"Hey Yumi, and uhh, Aelita." Ulrich said in an awkward tone. Yumi smiled and looked at Aelita, who had a lethargic expression put on her face. A brief, silent moment passed as Ulrich and Yumi both awaited an answer, but they never got one.

"Eheh..." Ulrich broke the silence with a weird chuckle. "So, uh... you wanted to meet here, Yumi?" Ulrich asked, running his hand through his hair. "That's right." Yumi smiled. "Aelita asked me if we wanted to come along with her and Odd to eat somewhere."

"Odd? He's coming along too?" Ulrich asked surprised. Yumi didn't reply, she only turned her eyes towards Aelita who looked like she was fast asleep with her eyes closed. "But don't get the wrong idea." Yumi said with a blank face. Ulrich simply nodded and looked around.

"Well... Odd should be up around... 15 more minutes?" Ulrich asked, trying to recall Odd's routine.

"Great, we're leaving at 1 then." Aelita said, looking at Ulrich. Yumi and Ulrich were surprised but both nodded their heads slowly.

Aelita took out her cellphone and started to write a message.

_Outside lunchroom.  
I'll be waiting._

Aelilta looked at the message, trying to make sure that it didn't sound weird or anything, and pressed Send.

**

* * *

**

"Ugh!" Odd groaned as he let his arm droop down over the side of his bed. He turned his head over to look for Ulrich, but once again he was gone.

"Again? They might as well get a room to their selves." Odd smirked, and went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit.

When Odd came back, he got into a simple, nothing-special, outfit. Dark Denim Jeans, a purple t-shirt, and a black jacket. He popped a lollipop into his mouth and smirked as he checked his cell phone.

"She can't stay away from me." Odd said to himself as he walked down the hallway.

_She wants me!_ Is what Odd thought as he walked down the stairs.

_I knew it. _Is what Odd thought as he made his way to the door.

_They all do. _Is what Odd thought as he saw Aelita looking gloomy on the steps of the cafeteria.

**

* * *

**

"There he is." Ulrich said looking over his shoulder to see Odd.

Aelita's ears perked up and she immediately looked at him.

Yumi stood up. "Hey there Odd." Yumi smiled sweetly and greeted him. "What's up." He replied back, raising his eyebrow. "Hey there, Ulrich." He smirked, recalling yesterday at the pool.

"Hey." Ulrich mumbled, also remembering the other day.

Aelita looked at the three quietly, and didn't say a word. Odd didn't pay attention to Aelita, though you couldn't really see her because she was still down on the steps covered by Yumi's and Ulrich's silhouettes.

"So, shall we be going?" Yumi asked to Ulrich and Odd, almost oblivious to Aelita's presence.

"Yeah, let's go."

As the three began to walk Aelita slowly followed behind, she looked somewhat depressed. She walked along with their shadows and kept looking down, clutching her small bag. Yumi and Ulrich of course were talking to each other, with Odd occasionally joining in with a chuckle.

She bit her lip and continued to walk. Odd looked over his shoulder and noticed Aelita's dull, blank eyes. Since his arrival, Aelita had said nothing and they never exchanged glances neither words. He turned around and walked in her direction and stopped right in front of her. When she saw his shoes she stopped walking to avoid bumping into him, she wasn't paying much attention. Though she still kept her head low and avoided his gaze.

He gingerly lifted up her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Something wrong now?" He asked softly. Aelita said nothing but shook her head slowly, with his fingers still on her chin. He tightened his grip on her chin, causing her mouth to slightly open. "If you need anything." He leaned in some more until his lips were close to her ears. "I'm here." He let go and took a step back and smirked. Odd turned on his heel and began to walk towards to Yumi and Ulrich who didn't even realize Odd was not by their side.

As he regained his spot next to them, Odd looked over his shoulder to see Aelita was not with them, but still faraway in the same spot he had stopped her.

They were about a street apart, them three being on the left side and Aelita across the street on the right. She looked down to her feet and stopped at the intersection. She pressed the button to cross and raised her head to see Odd looking back at her from across the street.

"NO!" Aelita yelled, reaching her hand out in his direction. The echo rang through the streets, startling many drivers. The honks from the cars all stopped, and the drivers all looked on and stared at Aelita. Pedestrians stopped their pace and looked as well. Yumi and Ulrich turned around to see Odd a few feet away from them.

Aelita stood there, panicked, with her hand still reaching out. Sweat rolled down her forehead and she began to tremble once again.

Odd stood dumbstruck at Aelita's sudden outburst.

Aelita regained her posture and looked down to her feet once again. With all cars stopped, she quietly crossed the street, and the noisy, bustling life came back as her foot left the gravel and stepped onto the sidewalk.

"What just happened?" Yumi whispered to Ulrich, who couldn't reply as he watched Aelita silently pass them. As he was going to answer he saw Odd walking by at a fast pace.

Aelita was held back by two arms. Holding onto her firmly, Odd stared at her. "What's wrong with you?" He asked in a superior tone. She shook him off and turned around to him with a smiling face. "I'm fine, really." He squinted his eyes but let go. "Now let's hurry, I have a reservation for four and I don't want to lose our table to someone else." Aelita said.

Continuing along, the three shrugged off what had just happened and continued to talk to themselves happily. When they arrived, Aelita pushed open the door to a small restaurant and were seated at a small table near a window.

Aelita joined in some conversations, returning to her normal self. Aelita got to know about them a little bit more and she genuinely felt like she were talking to one of her friends back at her old school.

But they didn't know.

After they finished eating, they stood outside the entrance and Yumi and Ulrich said that they would be going their separate ways for they wanted to go some other place together. Aelita and Odd looked at each other at the corner of their eyes and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?!" Yumi asked.

"Nothing." Aelita said in an innocent tone.

"Nothing at all Yumes." Odd said.

"Whatever..." Yumi muttered as she turned to walk away with Ulrich.

It was turning dark outside, the whole town covered by an eerie blue-ish black-ish toned canopy.

"I guess we should head back." Aelita said quietly. The street was empty and the sign that had previously read "Open" was now flickering "Closed".

"Are you sure you're okay?" Odd asked, and for a second there Aelita thought he sounded genuinely concerned.

"Positive." Aelita reassured him.

Silence passed and the two felt a chill.

"So much for chivalry." Aelita sighed. "Maybe some other time."

"Some other time, eh?" Odd asked, with an amused faced.

"Ladies first." Odd smirked, putting his hands in front of him.

"Oh, whatever." Aelita laughed as she walked ahead in front of him.


	8. Friendly Competition , Body Language

**Chapter 7 : Friendly Competition/Body Language**

**Hello everyone, been a long time! I hope you will not be TOO disappointed with this chapter. **

**There are some small "hints" in here if you readers are able to pick them up, nothing too suggestive though.**

**Also, I need some help with thinking of a new lesson for Aelita to teach Odd regarding dating, so if you have any suggestions please feel free to drop one in!**

**DelaneyRose : Perhaps, it all ties into the plot twist I'm going to add, and no, sadly there is no Lyoko in this. :l They're all just regular kids.****  
moxie4evr : You're not supposed to get why she screamed yet, :D It will all come in later.  
Shizuku Tsukishima749 : Haha, yes, they are pretty whacked. And thank you for the help. I hope I did it right o_x; I most likely didn't. xD**

_**

* * *

**_

_The next day..._

After another boring class, the bell finally rung and sighs of relief ran through the school. Aelita was walking a few steps behind Odd as they were getting out of class. She wanted to remind him that she would be giving him another lesson today but he was far too busy talking to the other girls that he hadn't even noticed her presence. Sighing, Aelita walked faster until she passed him. Aelita was going to her locker to put away her books when she had seen Yumi.

"Hello there, Yumi." Aelita beamed at her. After the events of the past weekend, Odd's group became quite close to Aelita. Though, they weren't sure if they were able to call her a friend yet, and vice-versa. Yumi had just put away her books and slammed it shut.

"Oh, hello there Aelita," Yumi gave a smile, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Aelita turned the combination lock carefully until she heard it snap open. "Are you going to the cafeteria?" Aelita asked as she dropped one of her books on accident. "We should go together, that is, if you're not already going with Ulrich," she said in a mischievous tone. "Speaking of," Aelita remembered, "what did you two do after you left yesterday?"

"Um, well..." It was clear that Yumi was taken back by the question, as she tensed up and blushed. Aelita looked at her with a curious face. "Well, let me tell you..." Yumi said in a hushed tone as she began to walk, Aelita quickly following after. "At first we decided to go back to Kadic, but then we walked by a park." Yumi looked down in embarrassment. "So, we took a walk, sat down next to each other on some benches, and then he picked me a flower."

Aelita sighed, "Sounds... romantic," she said sadly, her eyes on the floor. Yumi raised her head and laughed proudly.

"Something out of a book, eh?" She chuckled.

It was a simple conversation like that, that made it seem like Aelita wasn't so bad after all. Yumi never actually had a real friend that was female, after all, she only hung out with Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie all of her life. Yumi never told anyone about her relationship with Ulrich, she thought it just seemed like that it was her business only. Yumi thought about it, and now she was sure that she could call Aelita Stones her first female friend.

The two girls walked into the lively sounding lunchroom and got in line. "Would it be okay if I sat with you all, Yumi?" Aelita asked shyly. Since Aelita had been the new girl, Aelita wasn't sure if the others would be okay with her sitting at their table. Aelita hoped Yumi would say yes, it would have been so awkward to sit by herself.

"Of course!" Yumi exclaimed-- to Aelita's surprise-- without a second thought.

Aelita looked over at the new table she would be sitting at everyday, only to find Jeremie sitting alone, of course on his laptop. The two girls sat their trays down on the table, Aelita had been wondering where Ulrich and Odd were. She put her tray next to Yumi but stood up and sat down next to Jeremie and peeked over at what he was doing.

"Oh, you're playing a game?" Aelita asked, astonished. "I thought you were working on school work."

Jeremie looked at her, "I thought it was time for a break." Aelita stared at the small flash game on the laptop. "Do you mind, if I try?"

Jeremie looked at her in the corner of his eyes. "Sure go ahead, I doubt that you'll be able to finish the level though," he said as his character fell down and died. "There are a lot of puzzles and tricks that are placed quite strategically in this level."

Yumi chuckled and shook her head in amusement as she chewed her food.

Aelita looked offended by Jeremie's statement. "I take that as a challenge. How many times have you lost in this level then?"

Jeremie looked down, "about 20 times." "But this is one piece of work that has been laid out carefully with many surprised and intelligent traps!" Jeremie abruptly stated.

"Fine, I'll finish this in under 10 tries." Aelita smirked, "Scoot over now." Jeremie and Aelita switched places and before Aelita started, Jeremie told her the basics. He taught her how to jump, how to move, how to kill enemies by jumping on their heads, how to throw and pick up things. He also told her about the flag poles that indicated a save spot, and the large one that indicated the end of the level, and that if the small timer in the top right corner reached 0 it would be treated as another "death". (Seems like a very familiar game, no?)

Aelita cracked her fingers as she stretched them out. "Alright, let's get started shall we?" Aelita started to play and Yumi had immediately shifted sides to watch the "competition". Yumi laughed as she watched the small character accidentally fall into the spikes and Aelita had to start over from the beginning. It was hard for Aelita to determine whether she was going to be walking into a trap or if that's what the game maker wanted the player to think. Throughout the entire thing, Aelita's food had remained untouched. "Oh, darn this!" Aelita would exclaim after she had made the wrong decision. Although, to Jeremie's surprise Aelita was actually quite good, and had only died 4 times so far.

Odd walked through the door with his "ladies" and caressed one of the girl's faces, making her melt in the spot. "Now now ladies, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and that means I must go eat." The girls all sighed in disappointment as they wanted to spend more time with him but gave him winks and blew air kisses to him as they left. Much to his surprise, Odd saw Jeremie and Yumi all huddled around Aelita as she fiercely tapped keys on Jeremie's keyboard. "Now, what's this?" he said to himself as he walked out of line with his tray.

"Hey there, everyone." Odd greeted his friends as he sat down his tray next to what he assumed was Yumi's, which was on the side adjacent to everyone else. Aelita, startled by his presence, messed up and fell into some lava. "Look what you did Odd! Now I have only 5 more tries." Aelita sighed, half-angry that she had not been able to talk to him earlier, and another part angry that she was so close to the end, at least-- that's what her gut feeling told her. Odd looked confused as he took a bite out of a sloppy joe.

"Where's Ulrich?" Yumi asked almost immediately. "Oh, he's coming, he was talking to me but I was a bit, distracted." Odd smirked as he looked at a table of girls.

"Only 5 more tries, Aelita." Jeremie reminded her.

"Okay, jump that, duck under this, kill that..." Aelita trailed off as she tried to remind herself of the tricks laid out in the level.

"Come on, Aelita! You're almost there!" Yumi was almost jumping out of her seat.

"Hey there, everyone, what're you guys up to?" A voice asked.

"Ugh! Not again!" Aelita groaned as the character ran into a small monster that popped out of the ground.

"Oh! Hi there Ulrich." Yumi calmed herself down and smiled sweetly and went back to her seat (which happened to be across Ulrich's). They began to talk quietly to each other, probably about their relationship.

Odd looked at the two lovebirds in half-envy. He kept quiet during the whole time as he choked down his food.

"And," Aelita started as she leaned in closer to the screen. "There! I have it! I reached the end!" She happily exclaimed.

Jeremie, who was getting bored and was not paying attention, re-adjusted his glasses and stared in disbelief at the stage.

"Well, I'll be..." He said quietly as he watched the small character walk into another level. "You have it."

"In 7 tries too." Aelita smiled brightly. "Time to eat, I'm exhausted." Aelita sat down at her tray and looked at the empty space between herself and Odd. Yumi had moved to the unoccupied side of the table along with Ulrich.

Aelita scooted next to Odd who looked at her incredulously. "I knew you'd come on to me eventually." Odd snickered.

"Oh, please." Aelita squinted her eyes at him. She got in closer to his ear. "Let's start shall we? Body language." Odd sighed and laid down his fork for he knew it was pointless to argue against Aelita, and plus, he was going to get a date with her at the end of all this.

"Now, you see those two there?" Aelita whispered to him as she pointed to Yumi and Ulrich. "Take a look at their body language..." Odd stared at them, but couldn't get anything. "Yumi's legs are crossed, she is leaning in towards Ulrich, and she is resting her chin on the top of her hands."  
"Now, in a normal situation, for example... math class. If you rest your head on your face that most likely means you are bored, correct?"

"Also, sometimes girls may cross their legs in disinterest for something, but many girls just do that to get into a comfortable position."  
"But most likely, in a situation like this, it means that she is interested in either the guy, or the conversation that they're having, she's actively engaged and engrossed in whatever it is."

"Also, look at their eyes, they're both looking into each other's and are dilated." Aelita turned and looked into Odd's eyes. "That means that they are both paying attention to each other." Odd looked straight back at her and Aelita had not noticed how close their faces were until she could feel Odd's breath on her skin. "I see." Odd smirked.

Aelita looked away and turned the subject back on the "examples". Apparently, one of them had just told a joke and they were both laughing. "Oh, you see that?" Aelita whispered. "Ulrich just ran his hand through his hair. I don't know how this works in the "male world" but that's a good sign as well." Aelita smiled at Odd, "So good tips for you."

"Look, even after they stopped laughing they're still both smiling. They're still smiling when they're not even talking." Aelita held up her index finger. "That also means that they're interested."

Just then, the bell rang and it was time once again to go back to classes. "Well, then, until next time." Aelita said as she stood up from her seat. "What's next, Miss Aelita?" Odd asked jokingly. "You'll see."

**Don't forget to drop a suggestion for lessons in a review. (If you would like.)**


	9. Fairytale Romance

**Chapter 8 : Fairytale Romance**

**Hello everyone! RxC HxA! here, thank you for all those who went past my poorly written first chapters and who are still reading along. I hope you aren't too disappointed with this one!**

**Also, if anyone has any ideas for a new lesson please feel free to drop one in your review. :]**

**Crazy Computer's Vendetta :**A love note lesson eh? Hahaha, how cute! I can just imagine Odd failing at that. But I lack the skill to write obnoxious, arrogant, player/cheater/playguy things for some reason. LOL T_T Thanks for reviewing~

**Jen :** Hello there, my anonymous reader! Actually I didn't stop posting up chapters O.O;;; Lol. They come in due time. :] Thanks for reviewing though.

**agcrocks**** : **Well, anyhow, thank you for taking the time to review! ^^

**DelaneyRose**** : **Aww, it's fine. :D LOL, yes, if only they would. _; I hope I do good, I need to find a good lesson though. :X I'm having a writer's block. haha, thanks for reviewing~

* * *

_The next day..._

School was the same as usual, boring lessons, redundant notes, announcements of tests, there was nothing new. Aelita was talking with Yumi happily when they (more like she) was rudely interrupted by Ulrich. Of course, you couldn't blame them, new love sparks many things. Aelita knew it was best to leave the two alone and started to walk a few steps behind. It was already the end of the day though, so no more school to nag at the back of her head. Though, without knowing what to do, Aelita was unconsciously staring at the happy figures of what were Ulrich and Yumi.

"Makes you jealous, doesn't it?" Odd asked, who was leaning against a tree with his arms folded.

Aelita snapped from her daze and stopped walking. "Makes me what, now?"

Odd smirked and walked behind her, "I know what you're thinking." He loomed side to side like a ghost haunting. "You're jealous that Yumi and Ulrich are together when you have no one to love, you feel bad that you can't understand the feelings that they're sharing, you feel left out; and you can't do anything about it."

Aelita lowered her head but did not look behind her. "You don't know that," she said softly.

"Oh, but I do." Odd answered back. "Let's face it, you practically _need _me."

Aelita kept her head down and slowly turned around. Odd smiled deviously as he awaited her answer, but none was coming. Aelita stood there for a moment, and it was like watching a tumbleweed pass by an empty road scene.

"No, I don't!" She bursted out suddenly, clenching her fists and turning a bright red.

Odd did not flinch, he did not move at all, and his face now staring back at her. "Hey now, calm down Aelita. Violence is not the answer." Now that, that was like being drenched with a bucket of icy cold water. "That's why," he managed a weak smile, "I have something planned especially for you!" He exclaimed as he pointed his index finger at her face.

Aelita, cross-eyed from staring at the point of his finger only managed to say, "Now you're just being stupid."

He put his arms on his hips as if he was actually insulted, "Come on now, what girl can resist a picnic on the beach as it's just setting?"

"I can." Aelita answered sarcastically.

"Great! I'll meet you back here in a few." He beamed as he ran away to his dorm room to get ready, you could practically hear every footstep he made as he ran up the stairs.

"Well that's just nice then..." Aelita sighed and gloomily walked up to get (unwillingly) ready.

"It's going to be cold so I should bring a sweater..." Aelita said to herself as she rummaged through her closet. _A little... event shouldn't be so bad. If I'm going to go might as well make the best of it. _She thought to herself as she threw her clothes on her bed. A light yellow sweater, a pastel pink tee, a pair of denim capri pants, and a nice pair of bright pink sandals. "This will do, it's only Odd after all."

* * *

Aelita walked out of the hallway only to see Odd holding a picnic basket and a oh-so-cliche red plaid tablecloth. He wasn't wearing anything special either, a purple shirt, dark purple jacket, tan shorts and flip-flops.

"What's in there?" Aelita asked as she nudged the basket.

"Oh, just sandwiches I made for us." Odd looked down at the basket as he spoke. "Well now, shall we be going?" He asked as he led the way for Aelita.

As soon as Aelita felt the sand touch her feet she was amazed, the sky looked so beautiful. It was just like a painting, the sky was stained pink, purple, orange and yellow, and the clouds seemed to be moving ever so slowly. "Should have brought my camera..." Aelita muttered.

"Yeah, amazing isn't it? Good thing I brought you here." Odd grinned. "Here, take care of this will ya?" He asked as he handed her the folded tablecloth. Aelita scanned the sandy beach for a spot close enough you can feel the wind of the ocean and far enough that you wouldn't get wet. When she found the perfect spot, Aelita took the tablecloth by two edges and held it up. It flapped and fluttered gracefully as the wind ran through its fabric. Aelita's hair was being blown back, but she found it no problem at all.

"Hey, hurry up already!" Odd yelled. Aelita turned about half-way to look at Odd who was far behind. The sun's rays were gleaming off her skin and it looked purely innocent.

"Yeah, yeah!" Aelita yelled back at Odd and stopped her graceful moment. She raised the tablecloth and gently lowered it down onto the sand. Aelita took the spot adjacent to the ocean so that she could watch the sun slowly set, and the sparkles on the water glimmer. When Odd finally caught up, he laid the picnic basket down and sat down in the spot opposite of Aelita. Aelita, who hadn't eaten anything since lunch, hungrily opened the basket top only to find two plastic plates, four water bottles (three for Odd one for Aelita), a couple of napkins, and a ton of sandwiches each individually placed in a plastic bag. Some were meat sandwiches, others peanut butter and jelly, some were BLTs and others were filled with various sauces and fillings. Aelita reached in and grabbed a turkey and mayonnaise sandwich, which to her surprise, didn't taste so bad after all. Whereas Odd took two sandwiches at a time, he ate them so fast that even he forgot which one he'd eaten before.

"Why'd you put so much effort into this?" Aelita asked as she munched on her first sandwich. "I mean, there's so many kinds of sandwiches."

"Effort? What effort?" Odd asked as he was chewing two sandwiches at once. The idea that Odd honestly would pack these many sandwiches just for the sake of doing it struck Aelita as a bit odd, but that was just it, it was Odd. Aelita thought about how if she ate that many she'd eventually run back to Kadic and vomit... and the thought of vomit made Aelita lose her appetite. Aelita frowned slightly and laid her sandwich on her plastic plate.  
"What's wrong? You want something else to eat? Do they not taste good?" Odd asked as he finally stopped chewing for once.

"Huh? No it's fine they taste good, really." Aelita answered as she nodded her head violently.

"Are you sure?" Odd asked. He raised an eyebrow at her and put down his sandwiches, "Here. You can eat this instead." He dug through the basket until he finally reached the bottom and pulled out a very long, meatball sub.

Aelita stared at it only to laugh in amusement. "Are you serious? You actually fit that in there?" Aelita measured the sub mentally. "You didn't even bring a knife either, how are we supposed to eat this?"

"Oh, I know!" Odd exclaimed. "How about I take one end, you take the other, and we'll just keep going from there?" He asked sweetly.

"How about I take this end and shove it in your mouth?" Aelita replied.

Odd groaned in disappointment. "But seriously, you should try it, it's good." He said as he urged Aelita to take a piece. Aelita put down the sub and took a meatball. "Hey, dish ish really gewd!" Aelita said in a muffled tone as she covered her mouth in order to keep Odd from seeing her talk with food in her mouth.

"Very, ladylike, you sure you don't need me to teach you things instead?" Odd grinned. "And yeah, I know what you're thinking, I did make it." He said proudly.

"Where'd you learn to make these?" Aelita asked surprised.

"My mom, she taught me a lot of things when I was back home." Odd said in a soft tone.

"Oh, I see." Aelita thought that Odd might be missing home just as they were speaking. Eventually, Aelita devoured her half of the sub, let's face it; it was just too good. A bit nauseous, Aelita laid down flat on her back and stared at the sky. It was still as colorful as when she first saw it, but somehow a bit brighter. Blinded by the light, Aelita looked away and at Odd who was still focusing all his attention on his half of the sub.

"Hey Odd." Aelita started. "Do you believe in those fairytales?"

"I honestly don't care much about them," Odd replied, putting a meatball into his mouth, "all I know is that they have happy endings."

"Not those wizard and magic kinds, I'm talking about romance novels." Aelita sounded serious. "Do you actually believe that those things can happen in real life?"

"Well depends, like what?"

"I mean like, there's a lot of kinds really. Love from afar; when the girl or guy falls in love with another person and they would do anything for them when in fact the other person has no clue of their existence?" Aelita said. "It's kind of sad, when you think about it, unrequited love."  
"Or when one person loves another and they don't know if the other loves them back, when in fact they actually do? What would they do then? Will they confess to each other, or will they wait too long and eventually move on?"  
"What if they actually hated each other and one of them hadn't realized that they actually had feelings for the other? How can you live knowing the person who has your heart is the one who would break it?"  
"What if two lovers were actually together but things cause them to break away from each other? What if they live in depression, what if they feel they have to move on and find another person? What if that did happen but the other still had feelings for them?"  
Aelita stared intently at Odd, "I don't know, what would you do?" She asked Odd, "Oh, right of course, you don't love." Odd looked at her with no resentment but with feeling, how does she know all these stories?

"Tell me more." Were the only words that Odd could say.

"Could you live with yourself if you found out your love passed away? What would you do? Would you go into denial?"  
"What if you were truly happy only to have disaster strike? What would you do then? Would you try all that you can, and risk everything, to make things better?"  
"What would you do if the one you loved was with someone else? Would you hurt them by getting rid of the person that they, themselves, love? Or would you just watch in the distance, only to be called the 'best friend'."  
"What if one day your love came crying to you because they had just had their hearts broken. Then they said they would never love anyone again. I don't know what I would do."  
"What if the person you loved and loved you back suddenly disappeared one day, only to return once you're happy with someone else? Would you forgive them and move on? What if you found out that they were the ones that truly had your heart the whole time?"  
"What if they asked you to run away with them, would you leave your family just for them?"

"Would you die for the one you love? Or do you live for them?

Aelita sighed. "It would be so romantic, if you could just be swept off your feet by the person you adore and just run away." Aelita turned and looked back at the sky. "Maybe take a moonlit walk, run around in the rain, go off somewhere you've never been to before." "It would seem enough if you could just spend time with that person, don't you think?"

"It would seem more than enough." Odd answered.

"Yes," Aelita replied. "Definitely." She held her hand up to the sky. "Yellow, pink, white, red. The color of roses wouldn't matter. They all symbolize a type of love." "Throw pebbles at the window, only to talk to the one you love. Fighting for the one you love, even worrying about their safety is going the extra mile." Aelita smiled, "Head over heels, heels over head, it doesn't matter." Aelita turned and now laid down on her stomach. "Love is a 4 letter word, and it should be shared equally by 2 people, so I suggest people do that."

"What do you think about it Odd?" Odd stood still and looked at Aelita. "I think that the person would do everything they can just to make the other happy. They would risk everything for them, after all, the only way we find out if we love someone else is if we find out that their happiness is more important than ours."

Aelita smiled softly, "Yes Odd, you're correct. If we do love someone we do in fact live for them, and would die for them, when it comes down to it."

Aelita looked up at the sky, which was now fading to a dark blue. She yawned and stretched her arms out. "It's getting late, and I'm getting sleepy..." Aelita tried to get up, only to fall down. "I'm... too... sleepy..." Everything turned black, and the only thing she could remember were two arms holding her firmly.

**If you liked the story just review.  
And if you have any ideas for a new lesson drop one in it~**


End file.
